Loved you first
by beereldy
Summary: "Y debería ser yo el que este besando tu boca en este momento." Songfic de Springles.


_**Girl it should be me, driving to your house**_

 _ **Knocking on the door, kissing you on the mouth**_

 _ **Holding on your hand, dancing in the dark**_

Connie apretaba la lata de refresco vacía para tratar de contenerse en vano, se encontraba sentado en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de Nikolo, escuchando como este no paraba de hablar de lo perfecta que era su novia. Un pequeño tic nervioso se apodero de su ojo izquierdo cuando su amigo estaciono frente a la tan conocida casa para él, no hice falta esperar mucho para ver como la torpe castaña amiga suya corría hacia el carro, y Connie en serio tuvo que contenerse más todavía para evitar sonrojarse al verla con un vestido.

Sasha Brauss en un jodido y maldito vestido.

 _ **Cause I was the only one who loved from the Start**_

 _ **But now when I see you with him**_

 _ **It tears my world apart**_

La ira se apodero de completamente de su ser, al ver como la chica que ahora ocupaba el asiento de copiloto lo ignoraba deliberadamente para inclinarse a besar al maldito de su amigo. Ciego de rabia y celos y con la ya exageradamente mullida lata de refresco vacía en su mano, se la tiro al par de enamorados.

Atinando magistralmente en toda la cabeza de Nikolo este se separo de Sasha bruscamente para empezar a quejarse y sobarse la zona afectada.

-Estoy aquí atrás, dejen sus demostraciones de afecto para después.

Sasha por primera vez desde que había llegado volteo a verlo y Connie sintió que su corazón casi se salía del pecho al ver lo hermosamente arreglada que estaba, con su cabello castaño suelto, sus labios pintados de un color rosa claro y sus lindos ojos resaltados con delineador, por un momento a Connie se le olvido hablar y el porqué se encontraba molesto.

-¡Coooooonie! Lo siento, eres tan enano que no te había visto.

Dijo Sasha soltando una suave risa que dejo todavía más embobado a Connie, quien se encontraba como con la boca abierta como un zopenco.

-Cariño te he traído algo de comida.

Y así fue como otra vez Sasha volvió a ignorarlo completamente prestando su atención otra vez en Nikolo y la gran bandeja de comida que le había entregado, aunque para ser sinceros Nikolo había pasado a segundo plano también para Sasha, ya que esta solo estaba concentraba en lo que le había traído su novio, la chica empezó a comer salvajemente mientras lloraba y no paraba de decir lo delicioso que estaba, Connie se revolvió incomodo en el asiento de atrás al ver como el rubio se sonrojaba al ver a la chica comer.

 _ **I've been waiting, all this time, to finally say it**_

 _ **But now I see your hearts been taken**_

 _ **And nothing could be worse, baby I loved you first**_

 _ **Had my chances, could've been where he is**_

 _ **Standing, that's what hurts the most**_

 _ **Girl I came so close, but now you'll never know**_

 _ **Baby I loved you first**_

Y Connie de verdad consideraba tirarse por la ventana del auto o simplemente abrir la puerta y echarse a la carretera, aunque esa idea quedaba en el olvido debido a que Nikolo conducía a más de ochenta kilómetros por hora, y capaz se terminaba matando en el intento de huir de la estúpida pareja.

Mientras tanto la castaña y el rubio cantaban a todo volumen alguna canción que estaba en la radio que él no podía identificar, se hundía más y más en su asiento, deseando que Dios o Satán se apiadaran de él y se lo tragara la tierra, porque no quería seguir viendo esto. Él la había amado primero, él llevaba cuatro malditos años enamorados de la loca de su mejor amiga, y cuando por fin había reunido todo el valor del mundo para decírselo se entera que su compañero de trabajo y ella se habían hecho novios.

Y no solo eso.

Se hicieron novios justo el mismo dia que habia pensado en declarársele, después de toda la ayuda de sus amigos había organizado un encuentro con la muchacha para confesarle sus sentimientos y con la seguridad que la chica le correspondía, había gastado su tiempo haciendo una exagerada pancarta donde decía "¿Quiers ser mi novia?" (Si con error ortográfico y todo gracias a los nervios) había comprado un ramo de flores y como tres cajas de bombones, Mikasa se supone que cantaría "Just The Way You Are" de Bruno Mars mientras Eren tocaba la guitarra y Jean sería el encargado de traer a Sasha hasta el lugar.

Connie supo desde el principio que todo se iba air a la mierda cuando pasaron horas esperando Mikasa y él, ya que Eren nunca dio señales de vida, cuando Jean le habia enviado mensajes diciendo que no había podido contactarse con Sasha, hasta las cajas de bombones se habían derretido por el sol y sus flores estaban marchitas. Entonces justo cuando se supone que era el momento que Sasha llegaría, según el mensaje que le habia enviado Jean, efectivo Sasha llego, pero agarrada de la mano con su irritante compañero de trabajo. El silencio se hizo sepulcral y Connie empezó a sudar frio y Jean llego corriendo de repente ya que venía a avisar que la castaña traía compañía pero se congelo al ver la escena de que Sasha y el desconocido se le habían adelantado. Connie vio a Jean buscando ayuda, Mikasa sonreía incómodamente mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Para suerte del calvo en ese instante para su salvación apareció Eren que venía llegando tarde con la guitarra en mano.

-¡Eren!- Grito dramáticamente Jean logrando acaparar la mirada de todos- ¡Te he amado toda mi vida! ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ser mi novio?

Eren paro de correr para ver horrorizado a Jean tratando de comprender que estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, Jean se le vino encima para besarlo, tumbándolo al pasto y aferrándose a él mientras el muchacho de ojos verdes se removía desesperado tratando de huir.

Mikasa en el fondo estaba roja de la furia.

-Wow, eso no me lo esperaba de Jean, pero si él es feliz bien por él, ya comprendo la insistencia en que viniera, era porque quería un poco de apoyo moral de sus compinches.

Sasha lo codeo ligeramente en las costillas mientras le guiñaba el ojo y Connie sonrió forzadamente mientras trataba de no bajar la mirada hacia las manos entrelazadas de la castaña y el rubio.

 _ **Girl it should be me, calling on your phone**_

 _ **Saying you're the one, and that I'll never let you go**_

Ahora hay estaban frente a él, restregándole su estúpido amor en toda su cara, Nikolo haciéndole comida a Sasha y esta comiéndosela felizmente, ambos cantando juntos, ambos dándose largos besos en los semáforos que estaban rojo y el pequeño detalle Sasha arreglándose como nunca en su vida para Nikolo.

Solo para él.

Y aunque se veía realmente hermosa, el calvo prefería a su chica patata con sus pantalones holgados y camisas desgatadas.

 _ **I never understood, what love was really like**_

 _ **But I felt it for the first time looking in your eyes**_

 _ **But now when I see you with him**_

 _ **My whole world falls apart**_

Aunque su mundo se había venido abajo al ver que la chica que deseo y amo por tanto tiempo, con ahora tenía su corazón ocupado, lo acepto, porque sabía que aunque por irritante que fuese Nikolo era una buena persona y se notaba que amaba a su mejor amiga, y Sasha se veía tan feliz con él que le era imposible venir a destruir su felicidad con una confesión que a ese punto ya no importaba.

Porque a Connie no le importaba estar infeliz y frustrado sin con eso su querida Sasha era feliz.

* * *

 _Connie se había puesto los audífonos para ignorar a la pareja, Nikolo estaba callado conduciendo tranquilamente mientras de fondo sonaba Over Again de One Direction, y mientras sonaba el coro de la canción Sasha volteo a ver por el retrovisor al calvo y sus mejillas adquieron un ligero tono rosado mientras sentía como su corazón se estrujaba._

 _Ella quería mucho a Nikolo, y de verdad era un maravilloso novio, pero ella estaba ahí viviendo una mentira porque en el fondo seguía teniendo sentimientos por su mejor amigo._

 _Si tan solo tal vez ese día que Connie se le iba a declarar Nikolo no la hubiera invitado a salir, tal vez hubieran dejado de ser amigos para ser novios, y él sería el que le dijera te amo mientras la besaba. Pero eso siempre quedaría en tal vez, porque no paso y ahora tenía que aceptar la realidad de una vida con Nikolo y no con Connie._

 _Aunque el lado positivo de todo es que Jean y Eren si terminaron siendo pareja._

 **FIN.**


End file.
